Unearthing The Daedalian Ancient
Histoire La tempête se dissipe et les Avant-Gardes découvrent que ce qu'ils prenaient pour un lointain orage était en fait le son d'Anicetus. Ils l'ont enfin trouvé! Paroles La tempête froide décline Perdue dans l'horizon de cristal Les nuages brisés et déchirés Le lointain appel de notre machine-Dieu Pris pour la plainte d'un orage mourant Les échos martèlent les murs du canyon Un sourd hurlement de Titan Abattant des pierres depuis les hauteurs Le sol fracturé et sec Creuse nous un chemin Honoré Éclaireur Prends cette terre en vain Maudits soient ceux contraints par le temps Les restes de la pluie forment des illusions de glace Le brouillard devient cendre Une source de vie née De force synthétique Apporte la vie à ce monde Reconstruis les mémoires de la Terre Par la guerre organique L'onde traverse l'eau stagnante Des secousses par-dessous Se répètent en ordre Semant les graines sur des terres conquises Sauvegardant la survie de l'humanité Les échos martèlent les murs du canyon Un sourd hurlement de Titan Abattant des pierres depuis les hauteurs Le sol fracturé et sec Creuse nous un chemin Honoré Éclaireur Prends cette terre en vain Maudits soient ceux contraints par le temps Les restes de la pluie forment des illusions de glace Les échos martèlent les murs du canyon Un sourd hurlement de Titan Abattant des pierres depuis les hauteurs Le sol fracturé et sec Creuse nous un chemin Honoré Éclaireur Prends cette terre en vain Le brouillard devient cendre Une source de vie née De force synthétique Apporte la vie à ce monde Reconstruis les mémoires de la Terre Par la guerre organique Paroles originales The cold storm fades Lost to the crystal horizon Clouds shattered and torn asunder The distant call from our God machine Mistaken for wails of waning thunder Echoes batter the canyon walls A faint Titan Roar Felling stones from on high The soil fractured and dry Carve us a way Honored Pathfinder Claim this land in vain Cursed are those bound by time The remnants of rain form illusions of ice The fog turning to ash A life source born From synthetic force Bring life to this world Rebuilding memories of earth Through organic war As ripples travel through standing water Tremors below Repeating in order Sowing the seeds upon conquered lands Safeguarding the survival of man Echoes batter the canyon walls A faint Titan Roar Felling stones from on high The soil fractured and dry Carve us a way Honored Pathfinder Claim this land in vain Cursed are those bound by time The remnants of rain form illusions of ice Echoes batter the canyon walls A faint Titan Roar Felling stones from on high The soil fractured and dry Carve us a way Honored Pathfinder Claim this land in vain Cursed are those bound by time The remnants of rain form illusions of ice The fog turning to ash A life source born From synthetic force Bring life to this world Rebuilding memories of earth Through organic war Catégorie:As Embers Turn To Dust